Diary of a Pokémon Trainer
by Hey Its Mhack
Summary: A young boy's diary of his experiences as a Pokemon trainer.
1. Chapter 1

August 10, 2012 Friday

(This is my first entry here in my training diary, I will record all my pokemon training experiences and my journey here from now on! [ha! XD])

Today is a very special day, not because it's the first day of my last year on school but because this day I will become someone that I want to be as long as I can remember. This day I will finally be a pokemon trainer, an official licensed Pokemon trainer. I have met all the requirements needed, I'm 13 years old which is the legal training age in Phine Region, I have finished my 5 years academic studies that start when I was just 7 years old and I passed the Trainers qualifying exams.(Though I still have to finish my 6th year which is 3 months long) Yes I know, our region is very much unlike other region, but a lot of great trainers come from this region because Phine trainers are intelligent and prepared. I arrived at my school just on time but it seems I'm the last 6th year student to arrive, each one of them holding a Pokedex which serves as a trainers ID which also means they are already registered, I got scared that I might have got the time wrong and that I'm late and that they will not allow me to register too. I run to the registration booth and there I saw Prof. Levine the town's resident scientist, nurse joy and officer jenny, I immediately got on my knees and begged them to still accept my registration, the three of them looked at me with wide eyes and suddenly they broke into pits of laughter. After 10 minutes. I got out of the registration booth with my own Pokedex, it turns out that I'm not late, the others are just very early so they decided to start already the registration so we can finish early too, I got really red on my face when they tell me that and shut up the whole time they lecture me about the privileges and responsibilities of being a pokemon trainer. My two best friend, Arianne and Marco, saw me when I walked out, they were both excited as I'm to get to the main event of this day, the awarding of our very first pokemon our starter, take note that I used "awarding" because I think this wonderful Pokémons are the reward for our years of hard work and now they are minutes away from us. As if on cue the boxes were laid out on the field in front of us, these boxes contain our reward but they are not pokemon, yet, what are in the boxes are eggs. This is another thing that sets apart Phine region from others, the starters here starts from egg that will hatch soon after a day or two, in this way the trainers and their starter grow together physically and mentally and bond more strongly. After all the 48 boxes were laid down, Prof. Levine called the first trainer that will get the privilege to pick his or her pokemon first, he called Marco, he is the first to register so he will get to pick first and since I'm the last to registered I'm gonna get that last one, which sucks, but a little cool too because the one that will be my egg might be my pokemon soulmate, he/she surpassed all the odds just to be with me, well okay, the last part was to make it look even more cooler. Marco came back with a red egg with curls like clouds that has darker red color on the bottom. We all know what is gonna be when it hatched, and I'm a little jealous, no, a lot jealous, who wouldn't? It's a freaking vulpix, it's strong, it's cool and I think everyone will agree it's cute. I wished I was the first to pick and that vulpix could've been mine. One by one the eggs are starting to lessen. Arianne already has her egg; it's a brown egg with a circle and 2 arrows in the middle like a clock. I have no idea what is it and she admit she haven't got any idea too, she just thought it looks cute. Girls... the last guy before me just got his egg and now it's my turn, the last egg is in the other side of the field so I have no idea what my egg looks like, when I finally get closer I saw a violet egg with a pale red oblong on the middle, I picked it up and it feels very hard. From now on it's you and me now, I whispered to it. I felt like a real trainer during that moment, with the beautiful egg in my hand, I felt that I'm complete. After I have gotten my egg, we were dismissed and will go back to Monday for the classes. We have the rest of the day free and as usual I hang out with my two best friends. We inspect each of our eggs excitedly while being careful not to drop it, Marco's egg feels warm to touch well because it's a fire type pokemon duh!. Arianne's egg is pretty normal except for the markings on it and mine is unusually hard and thick, but I also noticed that the red oblong part is not as thick as the violet part. We also talked about what pokemon would come out of our egg, well mine and Arianne's egg, we already know what would come out of Marco's. Our guesses for my egg are rattata, oddish, grimer, and nidoran. I hope we're wrong for I do not want any of those pokemon as my starter, well except for grimer minus its smell. We don't have definite guess for Arianne's because it really looks peculiar and we don't know of a pokemon with a clock thingy trait on it, I guess we'll have to wait. By late afternoon we said our goodbyes to each other. We decided to meet again tomorrow afternoon at the park and maybe one of our eggs has finally hatched by tomorrow. I got home just as the sun is setting and proudly show my parents who are both former pokemon trainer my egg, they are very happy and I can see they are very proud of me. The whole days excitement has worn me out and I already feel sleepy after dinner, so I go up to my room and lay in my bed with my egg, I'm not worried that I will crack it because it's very hard, probably harder than my head, and immediately fell asleep with my arms my egg.


	2. Chapter 2

August 11, 2012 Saturday

I have woken up in my bed alone like the other previous mornings I ever had, but today it shouldn't have to be like that, I should have woke up with someone else something else, when that thought finally entered my groggy brain I bolted up right immediately and start frantically searching for my egg in my bed, when I can't find it, another thought entered my brain maybe my egg has already hatched, so instead of looking for an egg I started looking for a pokemon. When I'm finally sure that it's not in my bed, I hopped out of it and landed on the pile of blankets that falls out my bed, that apparently have my egg under it. The oblong shaped egg caught me off balance and caused me to fall on my back, hard. Its hurts like hell, but despite of that I immediately got up and untangled the blankets while praying to the almighty being that my egg is still in one piece. It turns out that my egg is hard enough to take my weight. I wondered what kind of pokemon is in there to surpass that weight but I'm thankful that I got that egg because I think if I gotten any other egg I would have kissed goodbye to my starter and probably my licence too now. I happily picked it up and never let it out of my hands the rest of the day. Like according to our plan, I met up with my bestfriends in the park by afternoon. Arianne's egg hasn't hatched yet and obviously mine too but Marco's has. He was the last to arrive and when we saw him he was carrying a small cute red vulpix, the vulpix has pale red fur and a single white tail, it looks very cute but not what I think a vulpix should looked like, before we could ask he told us that a vulpix after it was hatched will only have one white tail and as it grow older and stronger it will split into two up to six at the same time each tail slowly turns red. That answered all my and Arianne's question about its appearance. He told us that it's a male and he named it Heat. He also told us that he already been in the pokemon center and gotten all the essentials for a baby pokemon from nurse joy. We asked him if Heat has showed any moves yet, he answered no and added that he is not rushing his baby vulpix. The rest of the afternoon we spend playing with Marco's cute vulpix, Heat is very playful and obviously loves the attention we're giving him. Just after an hour of playing with Heat we already got tired, Heat is just full of energy and doesn't seem to get tired, Marco throw a ball that successfully get the attention of the little vulpix, He ran after it and gnawed it. While watching the vulpix play with its ball, I told them what happened this morning and we have a good laugh for it, they told me that I got lucky that I have gotten that particular egg, I totally agree with them. Suddenly our conversation got distracted by a faint cry. It turns out the cry comes from an oddish who tried to touch Heat's ball, the vulpix doesn't appreciate what the oddish has done and blow ember after it. Our expression change from confused to shocked to amazement. Heat attacked the oddish with ember. Marco run to his pokemon and hugged it. His face showed nothing but proudness to his pokemon. I'm happy for my best friend but also a little jealous, I want my Pokemon to be as awesome as Heat is. You'll be as awesome or maybe more awesome than Heat is, right egg? I whispered to my egg on my lap. Our rest of the afternoon is dedicated to training (or more like playing) Heats first attack ember, by the end of the afternoon Heat has managed to do a couple more embers. Arianne and Marco decided to meet again tomorrow in the park and I passed, I told them I'll gonna help my parents with our shop tomorrow. So we said goodbye to each other and I told them to see them at school on Monday. When I got home my parents are already there, during lunch I told them everything that happened during the afternoon and also what happen to me later that morning, although they laugh at what happen they also scold me to be careful next time. I stayed for a little while to watch the television and then I got up to my room. I know that sleeping with my egg wasn't a good idea but I'm too stubborn to listen to myself, plus it feels good to hug someone will sleeping, so at the end I lay with my egg in the bed. While in the bed, I started a one-sided conversation with my egg, with me as the only one who is talking, our conversation drifted from "what pokemon he/she will become" to "what name I will give him/her" to "the journey we will together start after I finished school", I fell asleep while still talking with him softly and just before I let myself dragged into dreamland I swear I felt my egg shake.


	3. Chapter 3

August 12, 2012 Sunday

Thankfully today's morning is different from yesterdays; the egg still in its place trapped around my numb arms probably because of not moving at all while I'm asleep, my egg is still an egg which worried me. What if my egg wouldn't hatch today and I'm the only trainer with an egg tomorrow I thought to myself that morning. I tried to shook off that thought while I done my morning essentials but failed miserably. I just felt more anxious as the morning drag on, it only lessen when I arrive at my families shop, at least I could busy myself there and maybe forget my worries for a while I had told to myself. There always a lot to do on our store, even if it's just small Poke mart. Restocking Pokeballs, heals and berries, answering phonecalls for reservations from travelling trainers that will pass our town and also securing their reservation so we didn't interrupt their journey. So we start our normal Sunday routine, Mom in the counter, Dad restocking and me entertaining the customer. I wore my shop apron and put my purple egg in the front pocket, I swear I looked like a chansey. As usual, Sunday brought a lot of customer; I got pretty preoccupied and instantly forgot my worries. I played helper the rest of the day and it got me really exhausted. 5 o'clock came and it's time to close, I help my parents close the shop then head to the backroom to change. My egg is still in the aprons pocket so I lift it up to set it aside so that I can remove my apron, but before I could put it down I noticed something with my egg. Well okay not just something, it has a freaking hole, a hole in the spot where the red oblong is supposed to be. I looked wide-eyed down my pocket and saw some red shells and looked back at my egg, "Did it already hatched? Or Oh god! Maybe I broke it!" I worriedly exclaimed to myself at that time. My question got answered when I saw a pair of white round eyes looked back at me from inside the egg. "So it already hatched, thank god it wasn't the latter" I sighed, how an unusual way of hatching, I thought. I felt relieve and excited and happy and anxious at the same time. My pokemon is still in the egg and I thought it's afraid to come out, so I decide to get it out myself. I gently put the egg in the table in my back, then hold it with one hand and used my other to help my pokemon out. With an excited expression, I slowly reached inside the egg, but before I could even touch it, something clamped at my hand, hard!, I yelped because of the pain and as a normal reflex I swiftly pulled out my hand. And then I saw the proprietor of my pain at the same time my starter pokemon. It's a shellder. It's color purple like it's egg, has two horns protruding from both sides of its top shell, it's little compared to the other shellder that I have seen but maybe because it's still a baby, it's shell looks thick and hard, again, like it's shell and it is still attached to my hand which hurts like hell. I tried to get it off myself, even baby talked and begged it, but no luck it's still stuck to my hand. I got an inkling feeling that my shellder will not be as easy as Heat is. I realized that I needed help before I pass out because of the pain, so I called my parents, they asked me what's wrong and I show them my hand to answer their question. Luckily my dad have trained a shellder before and learned a trick that would loosen the grip of my shellder to my hands without causing me added pain. He reached under my shelder, just below the bottom of the lower shell and tickled it. My shellder immediately let go f my hand and let out a noise that must have been a laugh, my dad caught it before it falls and handed it to me, I hesitantly received it but my father encourage me and said that my shellder is just showing It's affection to me. So that's how shellders show their affection, I better get used to it then, Oh well as they said love hurts, I thought to myself. My parents seems happy with my starter, my dad said that it is very reliable and very good in defense. I looked at my shellder and caught it looking at me, our gaze locked. And at that brief moment I felt something that I haven't felt before. I felt something unusual, something foreign. I felt a connection between us, a connection that only a trainer and its pokemon could understand and feel, a connection that can withstand any trials and obstacle. Our magical moment shortly ended and turned into a witty moment when my shellder sticks out it tongue and made a long low noise. Me, dad and mom cracked up into pits of laughter and eventually my shellder join us too. That's when my shellder's name came into my head. Witty. I told it to my shellder and my perents, my shellder seems to like it and responded several times when I called it with the name, pretty clever if you ask me. My parents though are a little unsure; they reminded me that we still do not know its gender. I realize they were right but quickly solve the problem by smartly replying "if Witty is a girl, it stays as Witty but if it's a boy I'll call him by his nickname Wit". My mom and dad just shake their head for my smugness, before they could think of a more clever reply I quickly dragged them to our car and asked them to drive by the Pokemon center to ask nurse joy Witty's gender and get the baby stuff before we head home. At the pokemon center nurse joy revealed the my shellder's gender, it's a BOY!, so my shellder from then on would be called Wit. Nurse joy also gave me a milk bottle, a can of pokemon, milk and lectured me how to take care a baby Pokemon. She also gave me a pokeball when I told her that I haven't caught it yet, I drop the pokeball to my shellder's shell, the pokeball open and released a red light that envelope my shellder, my shellder then entered the pokeball and the pokeball closed, it doesn't even struggle as a result I already caught my shellder. I picked up the pokeball that has my shellder on it, this makes it official you're my pokemon now, I whispered to it. We then got back to our car and I released Wit there, he seems happy to see me, it opens its shell as if preparing to bite me, but it stay open and I saw the small round head inside it, if I remember it right it's the most vulnerable part of the shellder, and he is showing me it, showing me that he trust me, I picked it up and hugged it and promised him that I will not broke his trust. When we got home it's already late, we have a late diner with Wit, him with his milk and us with some leftovers. After the dinner I gave him a tour in our house, his favourite is my bathroom maybe because it has water and it's fairly cold there. After the tour, we were both worn-out, I laid down on my bed and pulled my covers up to my chest then I laid Wit on top of it. I mumbled goodnight to Wit and he answered back with a yawn, I giggled sleepily. I fell asleep staring at Wit's tongue hanging from his closed shell.


	4. Chapter 4

August 13, 2012 Monday

What woke me up today is a strange feeling of wetness and a hard thing poking at my chest; it turns out that both are caused by Wit, my less-than-a-day old Shellder. His tongue which is hanging off my face smothered me with his (quite watery) saliva, and as for the sore in the chest part, it turns out that I have been hugging my shellder as if it is a soft pillow in my sleep and suffered the consequence for my unconscious stupidity. I slowly remove my hands around my shellder and silently get out of my bed. I prepared his milk first and then prepared myself for school. Wit woke up later when I just finished, I gave him his milk and carry him down to the breakfast, my parents are already gone probably meeting the supplier. Wit finished his milk right after I finished my breakfast; he seems in a good mood having fed and a good rest. We then head to my school. I'm as excited to go to school today as last Friday when I got Wit as an egg, I'm excited to see what kind of pokemon my other classmate have, what Arianne's egg hatched into, what classes would we take now and most of all I'm excited to show them my shellder. I arrived at school with Wit in front of me around my arms; Arianne and Marco are already there, I walked up to them. Arianne first saw me and instantly lunged at my front when she saw my shellder and she cooed at it, my shelder might've been taken aback by the gesture because it immediately closed its shell tight when Arianne tried to coo it. Arianne apologized to me and I told her its okay, Marco then asked me what' my shellder's name, I told them my shellder's name is Wit and then I enlightened them on the hilarious story behind it. Wit opened up again later when I managed to calmed him down, I told him that Arianne and Marco are friends, Wit being an intelligent pokemon understood it and instantly felt okay (though still a little anxious) around them. Arianne egg has already hatched too, she threw her pokeball and out came a hoothoot, that explain the clock thingy in its egg having the hoothoot's trait to hoot at the same time everyday and most of the time travelling trainers use the as a clock. The hoothoot is a female and her name is Charmaine, because it's very charming according to her. I asked her if Charmaine have already showed any move, she answered no, I admitted that Wit hasn't shown yet too, I'm kinda glad that I'm not the only one. I looked around at everyone and I saw many different Pokémons, Mike is holding a paras, Tommy, Mike's bestfriend is playing with his meowth, Rica hugging her zubat, Jake the previous year's student council president petting his Growlithe , Mary feeding her poliwag. A diverse collection of Pokemon was given to us and I think no one has the same starter among us. Just then the bell rang, Sir. Jacobs and Sir. Ravel came out told us to listen. They will gonna call the names of the students who will be under their care, the 48 of us will be divided into two groups of class, at that time I prayed that I'll be with my two bestfriends. And my prayer is answered. The three of us goes under the supervision of Sir. Ravel, a 25 year old former-trainer turned teacher but he still has all of his pokemon. We're happy to be studying under him but more than that we're happy because for the first time the three of us would be on the same class. Sir. Ravel led us to our homeroom, Room 101, he told us that our pokemon should be kept out unless on the battle class or when he asked us to let them out, that being said we all brought our pokemon back on their pokeball, noises of protest from our pokemons filled the room on that moment. When all the pokemon where safely kept back on their pokeball Sir. Ravel gave us our schedule. Monday and Wednesday – pokemon training class, Tuesday and Thursday – pokemon battle class, lastly, Friday – outdoor activities. Sir. Ravel explained to us that during training class we will focus on how to properly raise a pokemon, how to bring out the unlimited potentials of the pokemon's, how to survive in the wilderness with limited supplies and wild pokemons, how to handle a full group of 6 pokemon and other things related to training. During battle class, we will be learning about unofficial battles or battles with other trainer, gym battles and also tournament battles, we will also be focusing on creating strategies on battles, on using pokemons strength and knowing their weaknesses, on building a team that work well together and on teaching pokemons moves that cover up their weaknesses. And during Friday we will be experiencing the great outdoors on different terrains, like on forest, beaches, swamps, caves and even cities. Sir. Ravel told us that we can try to catch pokemons during these trips but we can only have up to three pokemons while we're still at school. After his brief explanation of our classes, the training class begun, our lesson is about the proper care for baby pokemon, which really help us. We have our lunch by the afternoon and resume after an hour, our class finished by 3 o'clock. My friends and I decide not to hang out today; both of them have some errands to do. I let out Wit and carry him on our way home, I told him what we do in the class and he just listen obediently. When we got home I fed him with pokemon food while he sat in my lap. Earlier, I learned on my pokedex that shellder first learned tackle, so I decide to train him a little on our backyard. I got a sack and filled it with grass that I mowed earlier, and tied it around the acacia tree on our backyard, for the finishing touch I drew a mean face in the sack. At the backyard, I showed him how to tackle by charging at the sack and colliding my head at it, I told him that is called tackle, he seems to understand so I let him try, I put him directly in front of the sack and then I shouted tackle, he stared on the sack determinedly then move back a little, just when I thought he would charge forward and tackle he looked back at me with a confuse look, apparently he still doesn't know the move. But after several more re-enaction of my very own version of tackle and a throbbing head, Wit finally learned it, he charged forcefully to the sack making the tree shake a little in the collision. I was so happy to see my baby learn something new, it's like his first step, my starter has his first milestone and I'm on cloud nine. I scooped up my shellder, hugged him tightly and twirl around until I got dizzy and fall, he seemed happy and proud of himself too. We tried it again and he obeyed me every single time, by the time my parents come home leaves are scattered around our backyard, mom scolded me and told me to clean it. During dinner I told them all about my day, from the school to the cause of the mess outside, dad gave me a thumbs up and mom felt guilty for scolding me but I told her its okay and my fault. We watched T.V. for a little while then I head to my room to sleep. When we're on my bed I tried to put him in his pokeball, but he grunt in protest and looked at me with pleading eyes, well I got manipulated by my shellder. In the end he got want he wanted and sleep beside me with his tongue, again, in my face.


	5. Chapter 5

August 14, 2012 Tuesday

My morning starts the same as yesterday, saliva on face, sore on my body, brush teeth, take bath, feed Wit, eat breakfast and walk to school. I met up with Marco and Arianne, I told them that Wit has learned tackle yesterday, Arianne told us that Charmaine hasn't learned any move yet. So, Marco and I, being good friends, promised to help her train her hoothoot tomorrow after school, Arianne can't do it today's after school because she's gonna visit her grandma. We have our battle class at the school field; our school field contain three pokemon battle fields which make it perfect for this class, though our school have another two more pokemon battle fields in the gym inside the school. When we got there the other class were already there with their Instructor, Sir. Jacobs, we were with our instructor, Sir. Ravel. I got confuse why were they here, cause I thought they would be in the gym, and by the looks of it the other class has no idea too. Our confusion got lost when both our instructor told us that, quote "what better way to teach you how to battle than to show it right?" unquote. I got really excited when they have said that, I have seen a lot of battle before but I haven't seen both of them in action before. They told us to watch and learn, and they go in their positon, my prof in the left and the other class prof in the right. They told us the rules, it is gonna be one on one and the first pokemon that is unable to fight anymore will be the loser, and according to them to make things more interesting, is to have a bet, the winner will get to pick where they want their battle class will be held for two weeks instead of alternating. With the rules and bet already clear, they started. Sir. Ravel is the first to release his pokemon, a Victreebel, then almost at the same time Sir. Jacobs followed suit, he threw his pokeball and out came a Persian. And then the battle begins, Sir. Ravel ordered his victreebel, which he called Vicky, to use Stockpile. Vicky opened its enormous mouth and acted as if swallowing something, it glow a faint green, I know that move, it stores energy that can be used later for attacking or healing. Sir. Jacobs knows it too and tried to stop it by ordering Chin, his Persian, to use Fury Swipes, the Persian leap and dive straight to the victreebel with its glowing claws. While the Persian is in mid-air, the stockpile move has already been finished but there is still a problem, it looks like impossible for the Victreebel to escape the Persians claw, but before Chin's claw hit Vicky, Sir. Ravel ordered his Victreebel to use its ability Chlorophyll. Since we were outside and it's pretty sunny, Vicky's ability that help her move faster activated and she was able to escape the Persian's claw. When Sir. Ravel's Victreebel regained its composure, it lashed out a vine whip to its opponent, obeying its trainer command. Sir. Jacob's Persian tried to dodge the attack but failed and got hit in its left hind leg, but it looks like the Persian haven't taken any damage and still standing with no pain visible on its face. Sir. Jacob countered the attack with Power Gem move, Chin's gem on its forehead glowed a bright red and then it shoots bright red gems into Vicky. It was too late when Vicky tried to dodge and she got a direct hit, Vicky was thrown beside Sir. Jacob but it quickly got up, the Victreebel is sporting some bruises all over its jar-shaped body but still look good enough to fight. Sir. Jacob ordered Chin to attack again this time with an Iron tail, the Persians tail glowed a faint golden color and starts towards Vicky. If Chin successfully hit Vicky the battle will surely be over. It takes a little while before Chin reached Vicky, but it is all the time the Victreebel needed to prepare and perform his trainer's orders. The grass-poison type Pokémon began to spin and create a Leaf Tornado, the Persian unable to stop its pace collided with the tornado and got pulled inside the tornado. The normal type pokemon spin around inside the middle of the Leaf Tornado while his opponent is spinning at the bottom. After a while the Victreebel finally stop spinning and let go of the tornado, the leaf tornado is thrown in the middle of the battle field while Chin is still inside. When the Tornado finally subsided, Chin has some cuts caused by the leaves and looks very dizzy, the Persian can barely stand. Sir. Ravel took that opportunity to finish the battle, he used the Stockpile stored power and command Victreebel to use the move Spit Up. Vicky Spits out the White energy directly to the unstable Persian. It directly hit the Persian and sent it flying on the opposite side of the battle field. Chin struggled to get up again but failed. Sir. Ravel is declared the winner. They both thanked each other for a great battle (w/c I agree) and also thanked their pokemon before bringing them back to their pokeball. We all cheered when the battle finished. My friends and I agreed that that was the most exciting battle that we have seen. So as the winner of the battle Sir. Ravel picked that we use the outside field for Battle class. All of my classmate cheered again while the other class go to their Battle class "space" for the next two weeks. Haha!. We all congratulated Sir. Ravel for his win and complement how good he is, he told us that someday we will have the same level of training skill as he have or maybe even better than he is. Well I will make sure of that :P. The rest of the battle class were used to discuss the recent battle, the use of ability, the use of counter attacks, the rules and even the bet, which is how the travelling trainers got some money to use for their journey except from the government's monthly allowance for the registered trainers.(Oh yeah! The trainers in Phine region is supported by the government and is given a monthly allowance) The class ended and I headed home with my shellder, I noticed that he has gotten a little bigger, he's growing yay!. When I got home I feed my shellder and continued training his tackle move, I cleaned the yard before my parents arrive, I don't wanna be scolded again, though I doubt my mother would scold me again this time if I hadn't clean the yard :P. Then I fall back to the same evening routine that started when my shellder got hatched: eat with my parents, watch television a little and sleep with Wit on my bed, though today Wit feels heavier in my chest than before.


	6. Chapter 6

August 15, 2012 Wednesday

( I decided not to put the morning happenings anymore cause it's pretty much the same HAHA! :DD And maybe the evening too XP, from now on only interesting thing that happen to me will be put down here :P)

I decided to bring the sack (minus the grass fillings) that Wit used in training, so that we can use it after school for Arianne's training session with us. When I got to school I showed it to her, she got really excited and hugged me and Marco, I jokingly asked her why'd she hugged Marco, he haven't done anything yet. She playfully acted like she's thinking, with her hands under her chin and looking up. She answered "yeah! Why did I hug him maybe I'll take it back". We both look at Marco and saw him pouting, me and Arianne both cracked up and laugh so hard, Marco joined us a little later when he finally realized that we were just making fun of him, again. Arianne and I just love to make fun of him because he doesn't get angry...always. HAHA. The training class flies by very fast and before I know it Arianne is literally dragging us in the park. When we got there I realized something... so we will gonna teach Charmaine tackle, but since she's a part flying type, her tackle move would be like a she's swooping down her opponent while flying, the problem here is I don't think Charmaine already knows how t o fly, but just to be sure I asked Arianne and it turns out I'm right. I told them my concern and they agreed that we still cannot teach Charmaine tackle unless she learns to fly first. Arianne is devastated. But Marco and I tried to cheer her upby telling her that we'll just have to teach her hoothoot a non-flying move just until it learns to fly, that cheered her up. So the non-flying move that a hoothoot can first learn are foresight and growl, foresight is out we cannot teach Charmaine that, Charmaine will learn that move by instinct, I hope HA! So we are left with the move Growl, but how do one teach to growl? Maybe it comes by instinct too, but I can't bring myself to tell Arianne that, she would get sad, and we didn't wanna get her sad because that would just end into a eat-a-ton, she has a tendency to eat herself out when she's sad and lonely, and most of the time or rather all of the time we were dragged by her, though with all those eating that she have done she still didn't gain weight, she still her petite self. So we tried to teach Charmaine how to growl by, well what do you think, by growling of course XD. But that didn't get us anywhere, and it earned us funny looks from other people in the park and a hoothoot giving us a terrified and confused looks, probably thinking that her trainer and friends lost their minds haha! When our first attempt wasn't a success (well not even close to success) we thought of other way. Then an idea struck me, maybe the reason Charmaine can't learn from us is because what we are doing is not actually growling, yes were growling but with no intense in it, no power. Then I told them what my idea is, Charmaine needs a pokemon teacher, a Pokemon who knows the move growl and that would show Charmaine the proper way to growl not our hilarious poor attempt. We all agreed that my idea might work. Using our pokedex, we browse for pokemon that knows the move growl, and since growl is a pretty common move we found a lot of pokemon, but we just need one pokemon that someone we know have, and after a minute or two browsing we found one. Mr. Dawson, a kind old farm owner which we worked from during the past two summer vacation owns a Ponyta, we learned from the pokedex that a Ponyta can learn the move growl. So we decided to head there and take our chance that maybe Arianne's Hoothoot can learn Tackle through Ribbons, Mr. Dawson's Ponyta. But when we got there, Good old Mrs. Dawson is the only one there, she hugged us and pat she one of our baby pokemons, she congratulated us for finally being a trainer and she said she's really proud of us, we thanked her and told her why we're visiting them and she told us that Mr. Dawson is out with Ribbons in the other town to visit a sick friend, she suggested that we just go back tomorrow and she will gonna tell her husband we need Ribbons. We thanked her and asked if we can go visit the Miltank and say hi to them, Mrs. Dawson said of course, and added that the miltanks really missed us. When we were working there in the farm, tending the miltank is our most favorite duty, though we're not the one who milks them only Mr. Dawson can do that properly, we tried but failed miserably XP. We head to their barn, when we got there the Miltank showed how their really miss us, the seven miltank leapt onto us and licked us all over, they even licked our baby pokemons, when they have finished their warm and wet welcome, we looked like we've been assaulted. After another 10 minutes of petting and licking we said goodbye to theem. We were finally out of the barn, Marco told that when he was browsing his pokedex he thought he saw Miltanks can do growl, so we checked and he's right. We got a glimpse of hope, but it faded quickly when we all realize that Mr. And Mrs. Dawson's Miltanks aren't trained pokemons unlike Ribbons. But that didn't disappoint us because we will have a reason to go back to the Dawson's farm tomorrow, and we love the Dawson's and their farm. We got back to the town and said goodbyes to each other. I released Wit, I put him back to his pokeball during Miltank's assault slash greetings, he seemed happy that we are able to go other place than the school, house and park and to see different faces, even if he got scared by the Miltanks. I promised him that after three 3 months we will visit more new places and meet more new faces.

(:P) – Wit


	7. Chapter 7

August 16, 2012 Thursday

School is pretty interesting today, during battle class, Sir. Ravel taught us about the type advantages and disadvantages, which type is weak or strong to other type. Of course we already know that from the previous year when we started Pokemon class, but what makes it interesting is the type of attack, not the type of the pokemon, that might affect the effectiveness of the attack. Of course if the topic is really great the time gets very fast, we didn't get to finish the discussion but Sir. Ravel said that we will just continue next week. We run to the Dawson's Farm with our starters comfy against our chest, when we finally got there we were out of our breath while our pokemons were squealing in happiness for their fun ride. Mrs. Dawson saw us and told us that we kids should have just walk, then gave us a cold berry juice, we thanked her for the juice which Wit really love, I asked her what berries were in it, it's different from the usual juice she made for us and she told me that it was a mix of Aspear berry, Oran berry and Wepear berry (the Dawson farm have berry fields so it wasn't unusual for Mrs. Dawson to have a lot of berry ), I decided to try that at home since Wit love it so much. When we saw Mr. Dawson across the field with Ribbons we run to them, Mr. Dawson greeted us, but it was different this time, not with the usual kids or lads as before but with young trainers this time, we beamed at him as a reply. Ribbons also greeted us by merrily running around us and constantly poking us with her head. Mr. Dawson looked at our Pokemon and petted each one of them, then he asked who is the one who needs Ribbons help. Arianne said that her Hoothoot needs help to learn the move growl, Mr. Dawson said that that would be easy and then told Ribbons to use Growl, Ribbons then stops running and opens her mouth and let out a loud cry that distorts the air around it. The move was successfully done. Arianne asked Mr. Dawson to make Ribbons do it again, but this time to her Hoothoot only, Mr. Dawson obeyed and asked Ribbon to use Growl. It takes a total of ten Growls before Hoothoot learn the move but it is worth it. Now, all of our pokemon knows a move and we decided to train more while were still in the farm, Heat aiming his Ember attacks to Ribbons who easily dodges it, Wit tackling the hays and Charmaine growling at the Miltanks who just look at her funny. By the end of the day, Heat has manage to hit Ribbons with his Ember twice, Wit managed to destroy a stack of hay and Charmaine successfully scared one Miltank with her growl. Our pokemon is growing and we are growing as a trainer, life couldn't get any better.

(o)v(o) – Charmaine


End file.
